1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to providing exercise programming to exercise equipment. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods for providing improved exercise devices that are capable of accessing remotely stored exercise programming, including motivational content and one or more control signals.
2. The Relevant Technology
In recent years, there has been a steady trend toward consumers becoming healthier and more physically conditioned. These consumers seek new and varied manners to exercise, whether alone or in a group setting. Many consumers purchase home exercise devices or equipment to enable the consumer to avoid the problems associated with exercising at a health club or gym, such as the high annual costs, the requirement to exercise at a location distant from the consumer's home, the difficulty of accessing particular types of exercise devices or equipment at certain times, or the like.
One common problem with home exercise equipment, however, is motivating the consumer to use the device or equipment on a consistent and ongoing basis. In addition, the exercises performed by a consumer using exercise devices or equipment, whether at home or at a health club or gym, involve repetitive actions, which can quickly become tedious and boring to a person exercising alone.
One of the primary disadvantages with group training, however, is that it is typically available only at health clubs and, therefore, is not as convenient as exercising in the privacy and comfort of one's own home. It would, therefore, be a definite advancement in the art of home exercise equipment to provide the desirable benefits of group exercise by providing motivational programming that simulates a group exercise setting in the home.